


We rise, you fall

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, F/M, Idk... Just wanted a story where Alec and Magnus kick Valentine's ass, M/M, Prompt: Mistakes, Shadowhunters may have wings, Soulmates, Wingfic, Wings, alec and clary brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Valentine didn’t only take Jace. He also kidnapped Magnus.If Valentine wanted to raise the Angel for his selfish ambitions, then Alec was prepared to raise Hell to save those two.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	We rise, you fall

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

“Fray, down!” Alec shouted and Clary reacted by instinct. She crouched, an arrow flying above her head and hitting the Forsaken’s throat.

Clary and Alec haven't trained together enough to develop perfect synchrony on the battlefield, but the shared anger and determination were enough to make them connect well. Both would do anything to save their loved ones, even burn that damned ship if it was necessary.

Valentine didn’t only take Jace. He also kidnapped Magnus.

If Valentine wanted to raise the Angel for his selfish ambitions, then Alec was prepared to raise Hell to save those two.

That massacre needed to stop. Many people had already died, and many more were still fighting. When Alec and Clary finally arrived at the highest deck of the ship, they panicked. Valentine’s left hand was holding Magnus by his lapels, the Warlock’s limp body tilted towards the edge of the ship. He seemed depleted of magic and semiconscious. Valentine’s right hand held a sword against a very motionless Jace, already cutting a bit of his throat.

“Clarissa, what a pleasure. You arrived in time to witness a punishment for the Angels. The question is, who will be the first? This filthy downworlder or your treacherous lover?”

“Don’t you dare,” Alec snarled, holding his bow tighter. There was a horrible ringing in his ears and something white threating to engulf his soul. His parabatai and the love of his life on that madman’s hands was a vision that would haunt him for a long time.

“It seems the choice is pretty simple,” Valentine’s devious smile made it very obvious what was going to happen, so Alec didn’t spare a second to think.

He just acted.

At the same time Valentine pushed Magnus from the edge and to the water meters below, Alec dropped his bow and quiver and run.

Run and jumped into the dark ocean.

\--

They went deep into the water. Alec hugged Magnus protectively, but was having a lot of difficult to bring them both to the surface. They just sank more and more, and when Alec felt the last of his breath leaving him, he prayed one last time.

_Magnus. At least Magnus. Don’t let him die, please._

It was when something warm blanketed the couple and Alec let out a gasp. The warmth turned into light, the light into strength.

There is an old Shadowhunter’s lullaby which says:

** _When the Angel finds his equal_ **

** _Heart and soul mirrors_ **

** _Golden wings will come alive_ **

_**And both powers shall shine ** _

Minutes later, they finally emerged with a bolt, going back to the ship’s deck. Magnus was conscious, feeling as something had boosted his energy at maximum. And Alec was floating lightly with two big golden wings, shining in a terrifyingly way.

The two of them were very angry, ready to destroy.

“Did you want an Angel, Valentine?” Clary grinned while supporting Jace. Alec’s runes flared gold, exactly like Magnus’ cat eyes. “This will be your last mistake.”

And it was.


End file.
